pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Argil Mountainbreaker
Argil Mountainbreaker is the Earthquake Guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Argil is a very cocky dragon, as well as quite muscular. He enjoys training with his element, however he has yet to learn its full potential because of how dangerous it is. He spends most of his time bothering the other apprentices and guardians. He enjoys flirting with pretty dragonesses and flaunting his muscles. While some tease him for his somewhat strange pattern, he often shuts them up with the threat of destroying their house with an earthquake. Many believe he is lazy, because he is found sleeping a lot. However, in truth, Argil has narcolepsy, a neurological disorder where you have uncontrollable episodes of falling asleep anytime, anywhere. Skills & abilities He can create magnitude 5-6 earthquakes (as he is approaching the level of master), and the shaking is very noticeable. The quakes can cause furniture and unstable buildings to topple. He has learned how to make small crevices and close them up. He will often use the 'hammer' on his tail and smash it into the ground to create quakes. However, if he wants to create a more powerful quake, he will smash his forepaws into the ground while striking his tail to the ground. Weaknesses Because of his narcolepsy he can fall asleep at any moment, including in the middle of battle. Backstory Argil began as a very promising apprentice, as he trained hard and developed his abilities quickly. However, as the severity of his narcolepsy increased, he began to miss out on training quite often. It got so bad that he was nearly replaced a soverom times, because it was believed he was skipping merely because he was lazy. When it was discovered he had narcolepsy he began to receive some treatment for it. While the treatment is not that effective, it has made his disorder slightly less severe, allowing him to keep his position of apprentice. Relationships Tectonicus Platescale Argil enjoys learning from his mentor, but is not on the best of terms with him after learning he was nearly replaced once. These two are often found asleep during training, Argil because of his disorder, Tectonicus because he's old. Grail Lavaspear 'He can often be found hanging out with Grail. Most of the time he teases Grail when Grail fails at flirting with one of the female apprentices. 'Tundrine Frigidheart 'He loves to annoy her, however she always seems to freeze his muzzle shut. 'Sana Firewing '''He often seeks Sana for help when Tundrine has frozen his maw shut. ' 'Jadea Earthscale '''He is jealous that his teacher, Tectonicus, prefers her as a student over him. However, he became fairly fond of her after she rejected taking his position as apprentice. He also used to have a crush on her. Gallery Pl_earthquake_guardian_apprentice_by_constelia-d8u6vzj.png|Concept art Notes * He has a neurological disorder known as narcolepsy; * He can be found sleeping in the most random of places, because of his disorder. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Apprentices